


Still Here

by CharmStone127



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x02, Alternate Ending, Episode: s04e02 Meet the New Boss, F/M, Possible Spoilers, Post-Episode: s04e02 Meet the New Boss, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: An alternate ending to 4x02 wherein Phil gets through to Melinda instead of ending up on the floor. Spoilers for 4x02.





	

“May. May, stop.”

A hand was around her wrist, the grip firm yet gentle at the same time. She stopped, breathing heavily as she looked at the distorted face of the one restraining her.

“It’s me.”

Slowly, the demented features shifted and faded, leaving only the face she knew. His eyes were full of worry, worry for her. What was wrong with her? Her gaze swept the room before returning back to Phil, swallowing as she saw the damage she had done.

“May…”

No. She needed to get away from him. She couldn’t risk hurting him. Sharply, she pulled her wrist from his grasp, turned on her heel and started marching towards the door.

“May, wait! Please!”

She paused in her step, hesitating for a moment before turning to face him, desperately trying to keep control of her mind.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Phil to hear without carrying to the other agents who were picking themselves up from the floor.

Phil opened his mouth to answer, but someone else spoke before he had a chance.

“That’s what I’d like to know.”

Melinda spun, her consciousness briefly recognising the Director standing in the doorway before whatever it was that was causing her to lose it like this overtook her mind once more. His features darkened and twisted, becoming the demonic grey face that she couldn’t stand.

She lashed out, but no matter what she did the man remained unmoved.

“You’re a monster.” She hissed out.

“I prefer the term ‘inhuman’.” Came the distorted response, just before he strode forwards, his hand coming to her throat as he lifted her up with an unnatural ease. “I’m sorry about this.”

Then everything went black.

~★~★~★~★~★~★~★~

Phil watched silently as Jeffrey lowered Melinda to the ground, checking for a pulse at her throat to make sure he hadn’t hit her against the wall too hard.  
“Sorry about that.” Jeffrey said, turning to face Phil, his expression appearing genuinely apologetic. “I just did what needed to be done.”

“I know.” Phil muttered, before making his way over. He crouched beside the woman who had been his right hand for longer than he could remember, his eyes on her face. “What are you going to do with her?”

“That’s classified.” Phil lifted his head to look in disbelief at the Director, who shrugged. “You’re one of my top advisors, Phil, but when it comes to her you can’t be objective.”

Phil’s jaw tightened as he tore his gaze away, looking back at Melinda. Subconsciously, his hand lifted to her face, brushing away a few stands of hair that were covering her closed eyes. Of course he couldn’t be objective when it came to her. She meant more to him than anyone, and he would do anything to make sure she was alright. 

“At least let me be there when she wakes up.”

“Phillip…”

“Please.” His eyes met Jeffrey’s, imploring him to at least grant him this one request. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, but eventually the Director nodded.

“We’ll move her to a containment unit. Just until the tour is over.”

“Thank you.”

~★~★~★~★~★~★~★~

The first thing she was aware of was an aching sensation at the back of her head as she moved. Wincing, she opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times as she took in her surroundings. It was white. Too white. She turned her head to the left, ignoring the pain, and recognised the patterned walls of the SHIELD containment unit.

“May.”

The words may have been spoken softly, but Melinda’s reaction was anything but. Her head jerked to the right, and her eyes immediately took in the demented face staring at her. Sucking in a breath, she sat bolt upright, instinctively moving backwards on the bed, her position becoming something akin to a wild animal ready to fight or take flight.

The person stood and started walking over to her slowly, hands up as if to say they weren’t a threat. But how could someone like that be anything but?

“May.” The person spoke again as they neared. “May, it’s me.”

She knew the voice, she did. But it was distorted, and with her thoughts racing at a million miles per minute as she looked at the face of the person approaching, she couldn’t quite make sense of anything. Abruptly she shot off the bed, making her way to the door. She knew it was locked, knew she couldn’t open it, but she just had to get some space.

“Melinda.”

No longer faced with the haunting figure, she heard the words more clearly, and it pained her to realise that whatever had happened to her was causing her to not see the person who meant most to her.

“Phil.” Her voice broke as she responded, but she kept her back to him, not daring to turn around. She did, however, hear the sigh of relief that escaped him. “Phil, you need to get out of here.” She spoke quietly, yet urgently. “I don’t want to hurt you. Please.”

There was a long silence in the room before she heard the familiar sounds of his footsteps coming up behind her.

“Phil, please.” She shook her head, still not turning to look at him for fear of what she would do. The footsteps stopped.

“Close your eyes.” He said, gently yet firmly. She had never been one to question his orders, at least not to the extent that she outright refused to obey them. So it was second nature for her to do as he said. She trusted him.

He started walking towards her again, and then she felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders. She tensed, automatically taking a step away, but he followed, replacing his hands again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slid his hands down to her forearms. Gradually she relaxed, and when all but the last signs of tension had left her, Phil turned her in his arms, drawing her into him as his arms wrapped themselves around her.

With that, the normally stoic Agent May, capable of compartmentalising everything and thereby gaining the reputation of being a cold and detached ice queen, fell apart.

Phil’s arms tightened around her, holding her as she broke down, just like he had after Bahrain.

She didn’t know how much time passed before she regained control of herself, but when she did at last still, she didn’t pull away from the embrace. Eyes still closed to block out what she saw, her head rested against Phil’s chest, the regular rhythm of his heart beating comforting her.

He was still here. After all they’d been through, he was still here. If there was anyone who could figure out what was wrong with her, who could find a way to help her, then it would be him.


End file.
